Rêver
by ttaekook's
Summary: [Oneshot] Bercerita tentang seorang detektif kepolisian dan seorang pria yang patah hati "Hei—" / "Nanti saja jika ingin mengucapkan terimakasih," [VKook/TaeKook]


**Rêver**

 **.**

 **.**

Story by **ttaekook's**

Disclaimer : All cast hanya milik Tuhan, orangtua, dan BigHit Ent. plot cerita milik saya sendiri.

 **VKook** , AU, BL, Typo(s)

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

.

.

* * *

"Brengsek, menjauh dariku. Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu dengan wanita itu," ucap pria bersurai hazelnut brown menyentak kasar tangan yang bertengger di tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya.

Ia sudah kesekian kalinya ia diselingkuhi oleh kekasihnya sendiri dengan alasan yang sangat klise, yaitu dirinya yang tidak mau memberikan lubangnya kepada sang kekasih, atau bahasa mudahnya seks.

Hari ini Seoul sedang diguyur hujan lebat, karena sudah kepalang basah dengan baju sepenuhnya basah akibat air hujan, maka Jungkook lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalanan ke apartemennya sendiri dibanding berteduh di halte atau sekitar toko.

Oh, omong-omong Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, bukan, bukan soal ia pulang dengan hujan-hujanan namun perkara ia yang di selingkuhi oleh kekasihnya. Maka ia sama sekali tidak membiarkan air matanya jatuh walaupun terhalang hujan sekalipun. Mungkin beberapa orang akan berpikir ia sedang frustasi karena berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan, namun ia tak peduli, toh ini hidupnya.

Gedung apartementnya sudah mulai terlihat, Jungkook semakin memacu langkahnya karena demi seluruh koleksi majalah porno Namjoon sunbae, ia mulai kedinginan saat ini. Giginya bahkan telah bergemeletuk menyaingi suara derasnya hujan. Hanya satu belokan lagi sebelum apartementnya, ia merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan saat ia tersadar, ia telah berada di dalam mobil dan mobil tersebut sedang melaju membelah derasnya hujan.

"Hei—" ucapannya terpotong oleh suara berat pria yang duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Nanti saja jika ingin mengucapkan terimakasih,"

" _Apa-apaan." Sungutnya dalam hati._

"Turunkan aku," ucap Jungkook memandang tajam pria asing tersebut.

"Nah, kita sampai. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menculikmu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu,"

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya bingung, ia mengalihkan seluruh atensinya ke pria bersurai blonde dengan brown highlight disampingnya yang sedang menatapnya santai, "Atas dasar apa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

Pria itu merotasikan bola matanya malas lalu tak lama tertawa kecil, tawa yang menyebalkan bagi Jungkook. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya, "Aku detektif kepolisian, kau tidak perlu takut padaku," ucapnya dengan menunjukkan lencana bergambar lambang detektif kepolisian korea selatan, "Dan namaku Kim Taehyung, kau bisa memegang handgun yang berada di atas dasbor untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku akan macam-macam kepadamu," ujar Taehyung melanjutkan, lalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang melongo heran di dalam mobil.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook kembali tersenyum sendu saat mengingat kilasan memori pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria bernama Kim Taehyung tersebut. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang terdapat beberapa hiasan glow in the dark.

"Bahkan barang pemberian darimu untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku masih ada, hyung" ucapnya lirih.

.

"Taehyung hyung," sapa Jungkook riang saat Taehyung membukakan pintu apartementnya.

"Oh—hai, Jungkookie, silakan masuk" ucapnya dengan tangan membuka lebar pintu apartementnya dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar pria dihadapannya dapat masuk.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Jungkook sesaat setelah Taehyung menutup kembali pintu apartementnya.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku diberikan libur selama empat hari penuh. Ada apa?" tanyanya menyusul Jungkook ke dapur yang sedang menyiapkan makanan yang ia bawa, "Hei, kau tau saja kalau aku lapar," candanya.

Jungkook membawa netranya kepada Taehyung yang telah duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Tangannya masih sibuk memindahkan makanan ke dalam piring.

"Yeah, aku cukup mengetahui kebiasaanmu selama sebulan ini, hyung"

"Benarkah? Wah, aku sedikit tersanjung" ujarnya berlebihan dengan tangan yang terjulur untuk menerima piring berisi makanan yang diberikan oleh Jungkook, "Omong-omong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Jungkook menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang menatapnya tepat di mata, ia menopang dagunya dan matanya menatap lawan bicaranya jahil, "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah dan membawa tangannya yang memegang sendok ke arah kepala Jungkook, kemudian memukulkannya pelan. Menimbulkan erangan berlebihan dari pria bergigi kelinci di depannya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Jungkook"

Jungkook melepaskan kekehannya, detik berikutnya ia melebarkan cengiran inosennya dan menatap Taehyung dengan kedua obsidian bulatnya yang berbinar lucu terkena cahaya lampu.

"Aku berencana akan menginap di apartementmu, hyung. Berhubung besok aku libur kuliah awal musim panas," ucapnya masih dengan mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Jadi, makanan dan ekspresimu itu semacam bentuk penyogokan, hm?"

"Tidak kok," ujarnya tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kamar apartementmu?"

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit takut berada disana sendirian, oh—hyung," Jungkook memekik kecil, "Besok belikan aku hiasan glow in the dark seperti yang berada di kamarmu."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil melihat sikap Jungkook yang seperti itu, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya yang menghasilkan pekikan kecil –lagi- dari pria kelinci tersebut. Dan mereka mulai menikmati makanan yang hampir dingin.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah, tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil hiasan glow in the dark yang berada didekatnya.

"Bahkan aku masih ingat saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dan first kiss kita pada saat itu," ujarnya dengan tangan yang mengusap pelan bibirnya.

.

"Jungkookie, aku tau ini terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya dengan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menampilkan ekspresi datarnya, ia berdeham kecil, "Kau ini, tidak romantis sekali."

"A-ah, maafkan aku," ujar Taehyung gugup dengan tangan yang mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Tapi," Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya, melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya penuh harap dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, membuatnya meledakkan tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Yah, jangan meledekku, Jeon." Ujar Taehyung kesal, matanya memandang tajam Jungkook yang masih sibuk menetralkan nafasnya.

"Ahaha oke, maafkan aku, habisnya mukamu lucu sekali, itu seperti AHAHAHAHAHA,"

"Stop it, Jungkook." Geram Taehyung

Jungkook mengusap ekor matanya yang berair, "Maaf, maaf, duh perutku sakit," tangannya memegangi perutnya yang kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa, kemudian ia mulai mengatur nafasnya, "Aku mau."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Taehyungie," ucapnya gemas.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, ia lalu menarik pinggang Jungkook mendekat dan kepalanya bergerak untuk mempersempit jarak antara keduanya kemudian mulai mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir ranum Jungkook kedalam ciuman hangat.

.

.

Air matanya mulai turun membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya, Jungkook menghapus pelan air mata yang terus-menerus turun tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Hikss-dan kau menghilang satu bulan setelah kau menyatakan cinta padaku, hyung" isaknya pelan.

.

"Taehyungie, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu," ucap Jungkook riang saat ia telah memasuki apartement Taehyung.

Merasa tidak ada suara berat yang menyahut ataupun erangan yang berasal dari mulut Taehyung yang tiba-tiba terjatuh karena terlalu bersemangat menghampirinya, membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Taehyung?"

Masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia mulai membawa langkahnya memasuki kamar Taehyung setelah sebelumnya menaruh makanan yang ia bawa.

"Kamarnya kosong, apa dia sedang dinas?" gumamnya saat melihat kamar Taehyung yang kosong dan rapih.

Lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat sticky notes berwarna biru langit tertempel didekat cermin besar yang beada di depan ranjang Taehyung. Jungkook lalu membawa langkahnya mendekat kemudian mencabut sticky notes tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

 _Oh, halo, Jungkookie. Mungkin saat kau membaca sticky notes ini aku sudah tidak ada di dalam apartementku, jangan mengerutkan kedua alismu begitu, Jungkook._

Jungkook secara reflek memegang kedua alisnya dan benar saja, kedua alisnya sedang bertautan saat ini. Dia lalu tertawa tak percaya, _"apa selain berprofesi sebagai polisi ia juga seorang cenayang?" pikirnya heran,_ ia lalu melanjutkan membaca sticky notes tersebut.

 _Tidak, tidak, aku bukan seperti apa yang slalu kau pikirkan, Jungkook. Aku hanya sudah terlalu hafal dengan kelakuanmu. Aku akan pergi untuk dua atau tiga bulan kedepan, aku harus menangani kasus pembunuhan pada warga sipil diluar kota. Maaf baru memberitahumu saat aku sudah pergi, omong-omong aku berangkat pukul 10 pagi tadi saat kau mungkin masih bergelung didalam selimut hangatmu. Aku berjanji akan kembali, ku mohon tunggu aku, Jungkookie. Aku mencintaimu, Jeon._

Jungkook mengusap pelan kedua matanya yang berair, "Ish, dia meninggalkanku," ujarnya memandang sendu kertas berwarna biru tersebut, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, "Berjuanglah dan tepati janjimu, Taehyungie"

.

.

Jungkook mengatur nafasnya yang mulai kacau, "Nyatanya sudah hampir empat bulan semenjak kepergianmu, dan kau masih belum kembali, Taehyungie. Sungguh, aku muak dengan Jimin hyung yang slalu berkata bahwa kau hanya halusinasiku saja," ujarnya kesal, bibirnya mencebik lucu dengan sisa airmata di kedua pelupuk matanya yang memerah, mungkin jika Taehyung melihat ia akan dimakan saat ini lupakan.

Netranya tertuju kepada bingkai foto diatas meja nakas, itu foto dirinya dan Taehyung sehari setelah mereka resmi menjadi kekasih dengan Taehyung yang memakai seragam polisi lengkap dan dirinya yang shirtless dengan muka kacau sehabis bangun tidur.

.

"Jimin hyung, aku merindukan Taehyung-ku," rengek Jungkook kepada pria bersurai orange yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook dengan kernyitan yang tercetak jelas di dahinya, "Kau bilang apa?"

Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya, "Aku merindukan Taehyung, kekasihku,"

Jimin menghela nafas pelan. "Jungkook, sadarlah. Ia hanya bagian dari halusinasimu saja," ujar Jimin gusar, "Tunggu, aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kau katakan" ujarnya lagi saat melihat Jungkook yang membuka mulut ingin melayangkan protes.

"Dan demi celana dalammu yang memiliki lubang didepan, hiasan glow in the dark itu kau sendiri yang membelinya denganku dua bulan lalu dan foto yang berada di meja nakasmu hanyalah lukisan yang kau buat sendiri dengan imajinasimu, Jungkook-ah." Ucap Jimin memandang iba Jungkook yang terdiam.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya dalam, matanya masih betah memandang bingkai foto yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi dan Taehyung bukan bagian dari halusinasiku, Jimin hyung hanya tidak mengerti," ujarnya dengan tangan mengusap pelan foto tersebut, "Lagipula apa salahnya jika foto ini hanya lukisan? Ugh,"

Jungkook tersenyum sendu, tangannya kembali terjulur untuk mengembalikan foto tersebut ke tempat semula.

"Ah, ternyata sudah tengah malam,"

Jungkook mulai merebahkan dirinya dan menarik selimut sebatas dada. Fyi, ia telah membuka kemeja atas piyamanya terlebih dahulu.

"Jaljayo, Taehyungie," gumamnya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Eungg~" lenguhnya pelan.

Jungkook mengerjapkan pelan matanya, dan berusaha menghalau cahaya matahari yang berlomba-lomba masuk ke matanya. Jungkook merasakan pening yang luar biasa saat mencoba bangun, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa yang berada di kepalanya itu. Saat merasa lebih baik, Jungkook kembali membuka matanya dan mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dahinya mengernyit bingung saat melihat ruangan yang sangat asing. Tak lama bau khas obat-obatan mulai tercium oleh indera penciumannya.

 _Cklek!_

 _Bruk_

Jungkook membawa netranya untuk melihat seorang pria dengan surai berwarna blonde dengan brown highlight berdiri di dekat pintu dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca dan sekantung plastik berisi makanan yang tergeletak di lantai karena pemiliknya yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

"Jungkookie, akhirnya kau bangun," ucap pria itu dengan langkahnya yang mulai mendekati Jungkook.

Jungkook melebarkan matanya saat ia sudah bisa melihat pria itu dari dekat, "K-kau, Taehyungie," ucapnya dengan airmata yang mulai menetes.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau betah sekali tertidur, Kook. Kau meninggalkanku selama satu tahun, aku, aku sangat kalut begitu menerima kabar dari Jimin bahwa kau kecelakaan dan masuk rumah sakit," Taehyung menarik nafas pelan, tangannya masih setia membelai pelan pipi Jungkook yang hanya menatap kosong, " Aku langsung meninggalkan pekerjaanku, tetapi saat itu karena kasus belum terpecahkan maka aku diperintahkan untuk tetap tinggal atau menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. Tentu kau tau apa pilihanku saat itu, dan yah aku langsung menuju kemari tetapi keadaanmu telah koma," ia tertawa getir.

"Aku berdoa agar setidaknya dua atau tiga hari kedepan kau akan membuka matamu, tetapi hasilnya nihil, hingga satu tahun dan akhirnya kau baru mau membuka matamu. Itu seperti pembalasan yang telak untukku karena meninggalkanmu dari waktu yang telah aku berikan saat itu di sticky notes, benar? Dan maafkan aku karena tidak memberimu kabar selama aku berada disana, Jungkook. " ia mengusap pelan airmatanya yang mulai menetes.

"A-ah, maafkan aku yang terlalu banyak bicara. Aku akan memanggilkanmu dokter, tunggu sebentar." Belum sempat Taehyung melangkah, tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh tangan lain.

"T-tidak usah, aku senang kau bukanlah sebatas halusinasiku, Tae," ucapnya dengan terisak pelan.

Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan mengusap punggung Jungkook yang mulai bergetar.

"Kau hanya meninggalkan secarik sticky notes selama empat bulan hikss kau bodoh, hiks, aku sangat merindukanmu bodoh," ucap Jungkook dengan tangan memukul kecil punggung Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat wajah Jungkook yang berada di dadanya, ia mulai mengahapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Jungkook, "Maafkan aku, Jungkook, aku ingin sekali mengabarimu, namun aku tak bisa. Selain karena kasus belum terpecahkan, atasanku juga melarangku untuk menghubungi orang lain. Dan aku takut saat aku menghubungimu kau sudah berpaling dariku—" ucapannya terpotong oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipinya dan mulai membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman.

Jungkook lalu melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa Taehyung sudah lebih tenang. Tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung dalam, ibu jarinya mengusap pelan pipi Taehyung "Kau tau aku akan selalu mencintaimu, hyung. Jadi jangan berpikir seperti itu." Ucapnya dengan senyum manis dan Taehyung membalas senyuman Jungkook dengan senyuman tampan lalu Taehyung kembali mempersatukan kedua bibir mereka ke dalam ciuman yang mengantarkan perasaan mereka saat ini.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

* * *

oke, ini tuh apa? maafkan ide sampah saya T-T karena tiba-tiba tercetus ide seperti ini.

kritik dan saran sangat dianjurkan, termasuk review^^

Regards,

 **ttaekook's**


End file.
